


Random Memes

by Solangelo_Rules



Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gay Stuff, Memes, Multi, everyone is at least some flavor of gay, random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_Rules/pseuds/Solangelo_Rules
Summary: Here have some random memes updated sporadicly*DISCLAIMER MOST OF THESE ARE FROM THE INTERNET*
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace/Nico di Angelo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Memes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Show  
> 

**Leo -** Why does Nico drink Sunny D

 **Leo -** Because Ocean Spray isn't his Type!

 **Percy -** I will drown you Valdez


	2. More Memes

**Nico -** I refuse to wear bright colors, Solace.

 **Will -** But-

 **Nico -** I will not put on bright colors Will.

 **Will -** But you wear-

 **Nico -** NO BRIGHT COLORS SOLACE.

*10 minutes later*  
 **Nico -** Why did I let you talk me into a rainbow shirt…

 **Will -** because you love me


	3. Even More Memes

**Annabeth -** And this is my cousin Magnus

 **Magnus -** Hi

 **Nico -** Wait your dead

 **Magnus -**....Um

 **Nico -** Your litteraly dead why are you dead

 **Magnus -**....

 **Will -** Oh my Gods Nico you can't just ask people why they're dead


	4. Memes

**Percy -** ACE OF SPADES!

**Jason -** UNO DRAW FOUR!

**Leo -** PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!

**Annabeth -** WHAT THE HELL ARE WE PLAYING!


	5. MHA MEMES

***** Midoriya and Jiro sitting by the water *****

**Jiro:** The water looks really pretty tonight

**Midoriya:** You know who else looks pretty tonight?

**Jiro:** Yaoyorozu

**Midoriya:** I was gonna say Todoroki but I respect your opinion


	6. MEME

**Robot Alexa:** Hi, I don't know your name, and I'd like to to assign a name to your voice! Would you like that?

 **Jiro:** yes

 **Alexa:** okay. Is this Pikachu? **  
**

**Jiro: *** stifling laughter* no

 **Alexa:** is this Momo?

 **Jiro:** *crying slightly now*no

 **Alexa:** okay, what is your name

 **Jiro:** *sobbing from laughter* Bread

 **Alexa:** Hello Bread! 

**Momo:** why are you like this?


	7. MEEEEMMMMESSS

**Bakugo:** Listen here you son of a bitch

**Todoroki:** Don't talk about my mom that way

**Bakugo:** I ment your dad

**Todoroki:** Oh carry on then


	8. MEME

**Octavian:** Well if it isn't Percy Jackson son of Posidon

 **Percy:** Well if it isn't Octavian son of...

 **Percy:**...a bitch


	9. MEMES FT Persassy

**Zeus:** You have 3 wishes Perseus Jackson

**Percy:** I wish for more wishes

**Zeus:** No you can't wish for that

**Percy:** I wish I could wish for that

**Zeus:** No that's not how it works

**Percy:** I wish that's how it works

**Zeus:** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR SON POSIDON

**Posidon:*Wears sunglasses*** Deal with it.


	10. MEME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ☺️

**Kaminari:** Just so we're all clear New Years Eve

**Kaminari:** 3

**Kaminari:** 2

**Kaminari:** 1

**Kaminari:** Jumanji!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's try to have a better 2021! Stay safe ❤️


	11. Kuroo I-

**Kenma:** I have the urge to do something stupid

**Kuroo:** I'm something stupid. Do me

**Kenma:** 😳

**Kuroo:** ...... shit that wasn't in my head


	12. MeMeS

**Nico:** Can I steal a guitar

**Jason:** No

**Will:** I mean if you can manage it-

**Jason:** Will?!

**Will:** Oh yea right sorry I'm Supposed To Be Responsible 

**Nico:** So is that a yes or-

**Jason:** NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
